1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of easels for supporting a canvas or the like, and more particularly relates to a foldable lightweight easel.
2. State of the Prior Art
Easels have been used for a long time for the purpose of supporting a canvas, either while it is being worked on or for exhibiting a canvas or the like. Easels foldable to a compact configuration for easy transportation and storage are also known. Typically, foldable easels have three legs which are pivotable between a folded together, mutually parallel position and deployed mutually divergent position for stably supporting the object to be displayed thereon. In such deployed position the three legs are interconnected at an intermediate point to prevent the legs from spreading apart and collapsing. Various means are known for so interconnecting the legs of the easel, such as tie-bars which interconnect each of the easel legs to a central hub element in a figure Y arrangement. In other easels, chains are used for tying together the legs and limiting their outward spread in an unfolded condition.
It was found that artists using such easels, particularly under field conditions, often require a convenient support for their paint boxes, brush boxes, and similar articles used while working on a canvas on the easel. While it would be convenient to use the tie-bars interconnecting the three legs for such support, existing foldable easels are not suited for this purpose. In the case where chains are used for interconnecting the legs, the chains too readily yield under the weight of objects placed thereon, and are incapable of providing stable support for boxes or the like placed thereon. In the case of radial tie-bars pivotably connected to a central hub. The radial tie-bars pivot upwardly to raise the center hub up between the legs when the three legs of the easel are folded together. Thus, due to the central pivoting of such a radial tie-bar arrangement, the structure is vulnerable to forces acting downwardly on the central hub and is therefore unsuited for supporting any substantial weight placed on the tie-bars.
A continuing need therefore exists for improved folding easels which provide a convenient and reliable support for paint boxes or the like without increase in the complexity or weight of the easel.